Victoria (SPOILERS INFINITY WAR)
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark. - Los Guardianes de la Galaxia no eran tan familiares para Lady Sif como lo eran Thor o Loki, pero aun así había pasado buenos ratos con ellos. Especialmente con Gamora y Drax, dos guerreros temibles, buenos contrincantes para entrenar y mejores compañeros para luchar lado a lado.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el tercer fanfic para el mismo reto que "¿Dónde está Wanda?" y "Mentira". En esta ocasión, los personajes elegidos fueron Drax, de Guardianes de la Galaxia, y Lady Sif, de Thor.**

 **Esto es un "What if...?" ("¿Qué pasa si...?"), situado luego de los eventos de Infinity War.**

 **¿Qué pasa si Drax no murió en Titán con el chasquido de dedos de Thanos, sino que sobrevivió como Tony y Nébula?**

 **¿Qué pasa si Lady Sif tampoco está muerta, y fue rescatada junto con Thor por los Guardianes de la Galaxia, lo acompañó a Nidavellir y luego luchó con él en la batalla de Wakanda, y tampoco murió con el chasquido de dedos de Thanos?**

 **¿Qué pasa si Drax y Lady Sif se conocían de antes, de batallas anteriores y aventuras en las que fueron compañeros de combate?**

 **Esto no es un ship, no es una pareja romántica. Son compañeros de batalla, tal como lo eran los Tres Guerreros de Asgard: Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun. Es amistad.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

* * *

Corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio bajar de la nave. Lucía como siempre. Grande, bestial, desconcertado y orgulloso a pesar de todo. Lady Sif enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Drax, sin importarle que la viese Thor, sin importarle que la viesen todos.

Drax y ella no compartían muestras de afecto. Lo de ellos era sólo compañerismo de guerreros, y en esos límites se mantenían, pero luego del chasquido de dedos de Thanos, ver a Drax vivo rompió su coraza.

El guerrero la abrazó por la cintura con delicadeza, temeroso de romperla aunque ella le hubiese dicho mil veces que su contextura era de hierro, puro poder asgardiano. Lady Sif lo abrazó lo más fuerte que se atrevía sin estrangularlo, y luego se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, quitando los brazos de alrededor del cuello de Drax. Él le sacaba más de una cabeza aunque ella llevase tacones, y miró hacia arriba, agradeciendo que eso mantuviese las lágrimas dentro de sus párpados.

—Estás vivo —dijo, como si no fuese obvio.

—Y tú también —contestó él, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Ella soportó el golpe sin flexionar las rodillas.

—¿Y Mantis, Quill, Gamora…? —preguntó Lady Sif, aunque supiese la probable respuesta.

—Thanos mató a Gamora y los otros desaparecieron en polvo, como el chico araña y el hechicero. ¿Qué hay del mapache y el árbol?

—Groot se fue. Rocket anda… por ahí, necesita estar solo —la guerrera cerró los ojos un momento para no caer. Los Guardianes de la Galaxia no eran tan familiares para ella como lo eran Thor o Loki, pero aun así había pasado buenos ratos con ellos. Especialmente con Gamora y Drax, dos guerreros temibles, buenos contrincantes para entrenar y mejores compañeros para luchar lado a lado. Y ahora sólo quedaban Rocket y Drax, y Nébula, a quien vio bajar de la nave detrás de Tony Stark. Pero Nébula no estaba en el círculo de aquellos que realmente le importaban, y no le dirigió una segunda mirada.

Drax no contestó, pero arrugó el ceño y apretó las manos alrededor de las empuñaduras de sus cuchillos. Lady Sif posó una mano en el brazo de él, y Drax relajó los músculos con reticencia. Ella le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo y luego fue hacia Thor, que la miraba sin traslucir ninguna emoción. ¿Desde cuándo el dios sabía ocultar lo que sentía? Aparte de rayos en los ojos, ahora podía poner máscaras de indiferencia. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Sé que estás celoso —comentó, deteniéndose al lado de él.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás.

—No…

—Sí.

Thor suspiró y balanceó su nuevo martillo-hacha de guerra.

—Lo estoy.

Lady Sif sonrió victoriosa y puso una mano en el hombro de Thor.

—No te preocupes, tú siempre estás primero. Drax es un compañero de batalla, como lo fueron los Tres Guerreros.

Ante la mención de Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun, el rostro de Thor dejó traslucir tristeza. Ella sonrió levemente y parpadeó varias veces para que no se le nublara la visión. Todo se había ido en picada al infierno en tan pocos días.

—Hay que reunir a los sobrevivientes en la sala del trono. Ahora que T'challa no está, la reina por sucesión es Shuri. No dilatemos más los asuntos —ordenó, con la voz segura.

Retiró la mano del hombro del dios y se alejó en dirección a las instalaciones de Wakanda. Alguien tenía que convocar a una reunión después de la batalla, y si nadie pensaba hacerlo, lo haría ella. Siempre terminaba siendo ella.

Thor no le discutió. Lo vio inclinarse a un lado y hablar con Steve Rogers. El capitán asintió y se alejó en dirección a Okoye, jefe de las mujeres guerreras de Wakanda. Sintió un ligero trote detrás de ella mientras avanzaba hacia los edificios, y luego la figura de Drax se le puso a la par y caminó a su paso. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ella alzó una mano y le tocó el hombro, agradeciendo su compañía.

Cuando encontraron a Shuri dentro del laboratorio, Lady Sif inclinó la cabeza y luego plantó la rodilla en el suelo. Drax la imitó, porque estaba seguro de que si Lady Sif hacía algo, era porque era lo correcto en el momento, aunque él no tuviese idea.

—No me digas —Shuri negó violentamente con la cabeza, sus jóvenes ojos llenos de rechazo.

La guerrera apretó los labios con pena, pero dio la noticia de todos modos luego de ponerse de pie.

—Usted es reina ahora, Lady Shuri. T'challa no logró salir con vida. A usted ofrezco mi espada y lealtad bajo la aprobación de Thor. Él está primero, y siempre que no contradiga las órdenes de él, serviré bajo el mando de la Pantera Negra cuanto sea necesario.

—Yo hago lo mismo que la diosa de la guerra —proclamó Drax, desenvainando uno de sus cuchillos.

Lady Sif y Shuri se miraron. A pesar de que la última estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ambas compartieron una ligera sonrisa.

—No hace falta, Drax —dijo la diosa, girándose hacia él. Él la miró con rostro impávido.

—Perdí a mi familia de verdad. Ahora perdí a mi familia de mentira y sólo queda el mapache gruñón. Pero te tengo a ti —señaló a Lady Sif con el cuchillo y ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para no correr riesgos— y no dejaré que tú también te mueras. Arrancaré las entrañas de Thanos como si fuesen de papel si intenta tocarte. Guardaré su cabeza como trofeo. Cortaré…

—Gracias, Drax, quedó claro —interrumpió Lady Sif, sin poder evitar sonreír. Por eso le encantaba Drax, por lo ingenuo, simple y literal que era, siendo al mismo tiempo uno de los guerreros más grandes que había conocido fuera de Yggdrasil.

—Entonces… —Shuri habló, pasándose una mano por los ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba—. Hay que convocar a una reunión de los que sobrevivieron.

—Ya lo hice, irán todos a la sala del trono —contestó la guerrera.

Shuri le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Vayamos para allá, entonces.

—Lo que usted ordene, Su Majestad.

—Oh, dioses… —murmuró Shuri de pronto, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sus hombros se sacudieron en un llanto silencioso.

—¿Qué le pasa? —susurró Drax en una voz bastante audible, inclinándose hacia Lady Sif.

Ella no le contestó. Rodeó los frágiles hombros de la nueva reina con un brazo y la pegó a su pecho.

—É-él debería e-estar a-aquí —sollozó Shuri entrecortadamente—. Él es e-el único que de-debería ser llamado S-su Majestad.

—Lo sé, milady, pero es un deber que ahora ha recaído en sus hombros. Le ayudaré a llevarlo, todos la ayudaremos, pero usted debe querer en primer lugar.

—No suena fá-fácil —Shuri se sorbió la nariz y se separó un tanto de ella, arrastrando las lágrimas con sus manos y dejando rastros en su piel morena.

—No lo es, pero es lo correcto.

Shuri respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla, echando los hombros atrás.

—Vamos entonces —repitió, poniendo una voz bastante firme.

Lady Sif asintió, esta vez sin decir nada para no desencadenar otro llanto, y dejó que la reina saliese primero del laboratorio, antes de seguirla junto a Drax. Se retrasaron un poco porque Drax necesitaba explicaciones sobre todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Ella había ido con Thor, Rocket y Groot a Nidavellir, y Drax se había ido a Knowhere con los demás.

En cuanto terminaron de ponerse al tanto mutuamente, aceleraron el paso para alcanzar a Shuri y escoltarla durante lo que quedaba de camino hasta la sala del trono. Cuando llegaron ahí, ya prácticamente todos estaban reunidos. Thor no había perdido el tiempo en convocar a los sobrevivientes, y con una sagaz mirada, Lady Sif advirtió que los únicos ausentes eran Nébula y Rocket.

Preguntó por ellos a Thor en voz baja mientras Shuri caminaba hacia el trono con aire regio a pesar de la tristeza. El dios del trueno le dijo que ninguno de los dos había querido asistir, Rocket porque lloraba a Groot y no quería ver a nadie, y Nébula porque se sentía fuera de lugar entre los héroes, y más aún entre humanos. Lady Sif asintió en respuesta y se situó al lado de él con su habitual postura altiva. Drax se ubicó al lado de ella, con los brazos cruzados y su imponente figura haciéndole sombra.

Cuando nadie la veía porque estaban todos concentrados en Shuri, que se acababa de sentar en el trono, Lady Sif apoyó un momento su cabeza en el costado de Drax. Él descruzó los brazos y posó una mano en su hombro.

—¿De verdad le cortarías la cabeza a Thanos por mí? —preguntó la diosa en voz baja.

—Se la arrancaría con los dientes si te hace daño —gruñó él.

Ella le dio un leve golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo, a modo de saludo y agradecimiento.

—Gracias. Al final la victoria será nuestra.

—La victoria _es_ nuestra, mujer diosa —replicó Drax, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Sonaba tan seguro que Lady Sif no pudo evitar sonreír aunque las lágrimas por todos los muertos resonaban aún en su memoria. La victoria siempre sería de ellos dos.

* * *

 **Hay una canción que usé de inspiración. No tanto la melodía, sino la letra. Aquí se las paso traducida y en el idioma original. Se llama "Warrior" ("Guerrero") y es del grupo de rock norteamericano "Disturbed".**

* * *

 _"GUERRERO"_ — "WARRIOR"

 _No soy un instrumento de violencia_ — I am not an instrument of violence

 _Soy una vasija de invencibilidad_ — I am a vessel of invincibility

 _No puedo, dejar esto sin decidir_ — I cannot, leave this undecided

 _Renunciando a la batalla otro día_ — Stepping down to battle another day

 _Recuérdame, porque siempre esta_ — Remember me, for all time this

 _Determinación es una parte vital de mí_ — Determination is a vital part of me

 _Ríndete, ahora o sé contado_ — Surrender, now or be counted

 _Junto a las masas sin fin que derrotaré_ — With the endless masses that I will defeat

.

 _Vamos, tráelo, no lo ves_ — Come on, bring it, you don't see it

 _No lo creo_ — I don't believe it

 _Hecho pedazos, hasta que tu esperanza haya muerto_ — Broken down, till your hope has died

 _Vencido, hasta que la victoria sea mía_ — Beat down, till the victory is mine

 _Ponte de pie y muéstrame algo de orgullo_ — Stand up and show me some pride

 _Y ahora, ¿estás listo?_ —And now, are you ready?

 _._

 _Soy uno con el guerrero dentro de mí_ — I'm one with the warrior inside

 _Mi dominación no puede ser negada_ — My dominance can't be denied

 _Tu mundo entero se transformará_ — Your entire world will turn

 _En un campo de batalla esta noche_ — Into a battlefield tonight

 _Al mirar sobre ti, a través_ — As I look upon you, through

 _De los ojos del guerrero ahora_ — The warrior's eyes now

 _Puedo ver el miedo que_ — I can see the fear that will

 _Asegurará mi victoria esta vez_ — Ensure my victory this time

 _._

 _No me pueden decir los compromisos_ — I can't be told the compromises

 _De cada cuerpo derribado a mis pies_ — From every toppled body lying at my feet

 _Lo poco que saben_ — They know for minimal reminder

 _Es que dirán mi nombre por la eternidad_ — They will speak my name for eternity

 _No necesito ninguna guía_ — I have no need of any guidance

 _Soy un arma poderosa más allá de las creencias_ — I am a weapon powerful beyond belief

 _Vista a través de los ojos del guerrero_ — Seen through the warrior's eyes

 _Nunca necesito preguntar cómo vencerte_ — I never need to question how to defeat you

 _._

 _Vamos, tráelo, no lo ves_ — Come on, bring it, you don't see it

 _No lo creo_ — I don't believe it

 _Hecho pedazos, hasta que tu esperanza haya muerto_ — Broken down, till your hope has died

 _Vencido, hasta que la victoria sea mía_ — Beat down, till the victory is mine

 _Ponte de pie y muéstrame algo de orgullo_ — Stand up and show me some pride

 _Y ahora, ¿estás listo?_ —And now, are you ready?

 _._

 _Soy uno con el guerrero dentro de mí_ — I'm one with the warrior inside

 _Mi dominación no puede ser negada_ — My dominance can't be denied

 _Tu mundo entero se transformará_ — Your entire world will turn

 _En un campo de batalla esta noche_ — Into a battlefield tonight

 _Al mirar sobre ti, a través_ — As I look upon you, through

 _De los ojos del guerrero ahora_ — The warrior's eyes now

 _Puedo ver el miedo que_ — I can see the fear that will

 _Asegurará mi victoria esta vez_ — Ensure my victory this time

 _._

 _No puedes esconderte ahora_ — You can't hide now

 _Soy el guerrero_ — I am the warrior

 _Así que decide ahora_ — So decide now

 _Como te recordarán_ — How they'll remember you

 _No te ocultes ahora_ — Do not hide now

 _Actúa como un guerrero_ — Act like a warrior

 _Muestra tu orgullo ahora_ — Show your pride now

 _Solidifica tu lugar en el tiempo_ — Solidify your place in time

 _._

 _Soy uno con el guerrero dentro de mí_ — I'm one with the warrior inside

 _Mi dominación no puede ser negada_ — My dominance can't be denied

 _Tu mundo entero se transformará_ — Your entire world will turn

 _En un campo de batalla esta noche_ — Into a battlefield tonight

 _Al mirar sobre ti, a través_ — As I look upon you, through

 _De los ojos del guerrero ahora_ — The warrior's eyes now

 _Puedo ver el miedo que_ — I can see the fear that will

 _Asegurará mi victoria esta vez_ — Ensure my victory this time

 _._

 _Soy uno con el guerrero dentro de mí_ — I'm one with the warrior inside

 _La evidencia no puede ser negada_ — The evidence can't be denied

 _El mundo entero mirará fijamente_ — The entire world will stare

 _Dentro de este campo de batalla esta noche_ — Into this battlefield tonight

 _Mientras estoy de pie delante de ti con_ — As I stand before you with

 _El corazón del guerrero ahora_ — The warrior's heart now

 _Puedo sentir la fuerza que_ — I can feel the strength that will

 _Asegurará mi victoria esta vez_ — Ensure my victory this time


End file.
